Halloween Treat
by Jeakat
Summary: The annual Black Halloween Party is coming up and Leah has no idea what to go as. A little present helps point her in the right direction.


**Sorry to all of those who have me on author alert, I know I've kind of over-loaded you guys tonight, but I just couldn't resist another Halloween themed one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight, or the characters. But god, I want to own Jacob Black, wonder if SM would sell him to me...**

**

* * *

**

"What are you going as, Leah?" Quil asked.

Leah rolled her eyes at Quil's completely obvious attempt to involve her in some kind of conversation. She'd agreed to spend the afternoon hanging out with both packs and the imprints, wasn't that enough?

"I dunno," she shrugged, pulling up yet another clump of grass with her long, thin fingers, "I've got a couple of options."

The annual Black Halloween Party was coming up. Billy always invited the whole reservation- his backyard, even with Jacob's monstrous garage, was one of the only ones big enough to house such an event. Billy usually entertained the adults inside, his chair not easy to navigate over the pitted grass, while Jacob and the rest of the kids stayed outside.

Leah was still deliberating over a few different options. She'd pondered going as Little Red Riding Hood for all of five minutes before realising that it would be too cliché and most likely lead to all manner of lewd comments from the cubs about them being '_her big, bad wolf._' Plus she would bet good money on the fact that _at least_ one of the imprints would be Red Riding Hood.

Then Emily had announced that she was dressing up as devil and Leah had toyed with the idea of going as an angel, thinking that a dash of irony would suit her well. Then she realised that she didn't exactly want to co-ordinate her costume with her ex-best friend.

"I know what I'm going as." Seth chipped in excitedly, "But I'm not going to tell you what it is!"

"Please, we all know you're going as a vampire, Seth." Embry drawled from his spot across the circle of wolves, earning a laugh from most of the people gathered.

Seth tried to hide his face from the group by turning to look over his shoulder, but they noticed his blush.

"You're shitting me!" Embry exclaimed, slapping his large hand on his thigh, "You are, aren't you? I was _joking_, Seth. I didn't think you actually were! Man, this is too good!"

"Shut up," the younger wolf growled.

The group continued their afternoon with only the occasional joke shot Seth's way, mainly- much to his annoyance- from his own damn pack. Seth thought they were supposed to stick up for their own, apparently not.

* * *

Leah still hadn't made a firm decision about her costume until Halloween morning, when an un-expected present from her mother gave her the most brilliant idea.

"Well I know you wanted one for a while," Sue smiled at her daughters face, lit up in a way Sue hadn't seen since before Harry's passing.

"You know Seth's going to bitch he hasn't got one, right?"

Sue chuckled, content in the knowledge that it was all worth it to see the happiness she managed to bring her daughter. Plus she knew that the X-Box 360 she had bought Seth for Christmas should soften the blow.

* * *

"Rach, are you ready yet?

"NO!"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "C'mon, everyone's gonna be here soon and I'm not fucking standing here by myself to let them all in. Not dressed like this anyway!"

"I'll be out in a damn minute," Rachel called back, adjusting her huge witches hat over the curls that had taken her hours to get right.

Jacob sighed and made his way over to the bowl of candy set on the table by the door.

"And don't eat the candy, Jacob!" she shouted, "It's for the Trick or Treaters!"

_Are sisters born with a sixth sense about what their brothers are up to?_ Jacob wonders as he eyes the untouched candy with a forlorn expression. He fucking hopes not! He thinks back to what he's been up to with Rachel's best friend recently. No, Rachel definitely did not have a sixth sense, she'd have said something about his and Leah's night-time activities long before now if she did.

The guests started to trickle in as Rachel made her way out of the bedroom. Claire was the first to arrive, bounding up ahead of Quil, excited at the mere prospect of the candy Quil had promised would be there. Claire was a princess and judging by the sheer amount of ruffles on his best friend Jacob concluded that Quil was her prince.

Embry and Seth turned up next, with the former (dressed as a ninja) still laughing at Seth's costume choice. Thank god Seth hadn't gone for a 'true vampire' look, complete with glitter and instead went in the plastic fangs and cape direction.

Paul was a wizard, Sam was a pirate, Jared was ghost while Kim had opted for a Red Riding Hood outfit that Jacob thought was beyond a cliché, though he couldn't say he surprised that _someone_ had chosen it.

More and more guests turned up and by nine o'clock the whole of the Black property was alive with the sound of excited chatter and the thrumming bass from the stereo. Yet there was still no Leah.

Jacob was disappointed, as was Rachel, both expecting her to be there. Leah had promised Rachel that despite not having a clue what to wear she would definitely be coming. Seth had even reassured her that Leah was still planning on coming but as the night wore on Rachel was less and less convinced.

Finally she showed. Stepping off the back porch and into the garden after Billy had so kindly let her in, Leah was suddenly greeted with a warm hug from her best friend.

"You finally made it!" Rachel exclaimed, stepping back to take a good look at Leah.

"You look great, Rach!" Leah appraised, taking in the black and purple witches costume, which in her opinion was the right mix of scary and sexy.

"So do you." She replied, "Have to say, I didn't really expect this. Dorothy?"

"I know," Leah laughed, "If I'd had more time to prepare I would've got the pack involved. Quil could've been the scarecrow, Embry the Tinman and Jake the cowardly lion."

"Hey!" Jacob whined, appearing next to his Beta, "I'm not a coward."

Leah looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow, "Wolverine, Jake. Really?"

With a shrug Jacob replied, "If the boot fits." Casting an appraising eye over Leah's outfit, taking in the shortness of the dress and height of her heels with a bit too much interest, he continued, "You look good."

"Thanks, but you haven't even seen the best bit," she said, smiling at her Alpha and best friend as reached into the woven basket on her arm.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel shrieked, causing most of the people gathered to turn and look at the trio. "He's so cute! It is a 'he' isn't it?" she asked as she reached over to hold the small dog.

"Yep." Leah replied smugly, popping to 'p'.

"Aww, hey there little fella," Rachel cooed as she scooped him up, "What's you name?"

Leah snorted, "Toto, of course."

Leah had wanted a dog for the longest time (although she had been slightly put off by turning into a wolf). When Sue had popped the little terrier on her bed that morning Leah had instantly fallen in love. She'd mulled over what to call him but then inspiration struck and Toto just seemed to fit him so perfectly.

"Are you ok holding him for a bit, Rach?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Leah's just going to be busy for a while." He replied as he quickly threw Leah over his shoulder before she could protest. He'd been waiting all night with heavy anticipation over what Leah was to wear, and he'd not been disappointed. She looked fucking perfect, though he _was _a bit concerned that so many other people we're seeing_ his _girl so scantily clad. But it was the smile on her face, the way her whole being had lit up when she'd produced Toto from his basket that really sent Jacob over the edge. She looked radiant. He had to have her. _Now! _He didn't care that their secret was out and judging by her squeals of delight as Jacob carried her through the house, neither did she.

* * *

Toto became an integral part of the family. Anyone who saw Leah and Jacob knew that Toto wouldn't be too far behind. Training him wasn't a problem, he instantly recognised Jacob as his Alpha, much to Leah's annoyance (she hoped that for once she'd be in charge of _somebody_).

They took Toto out on patrols, running much slower than usual so that he could keep up. He even encountered a vampire on one of their runs once. Though he wasn't much help, literally darting in the opposite direction as soon as he caught the scent. That had been a close call, Jacob and Leah never expected that Toto would be in such close contact with a leech, they rarely encountered any these days. Jacob and Leah decided to retire from the pack, content to spend their days wrapped up in each other and taking care of Toto in their new home.

They doted on Toto like they would a child. Even when they discovered Leah was pregnant they still cared for him in the same way, resolving not to let their new addition detract attention away from their original 'baby' (the only one they thought they'd ever have).

They had more children, three in total, and with the addition of each one Toto would act like they'd always been a part of the family. The family that had started as three; Jacob, Leah and Toto.

* * *

**A/N: That was so not the way I was going to have this story go when I started writing it, but that's what came out! Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
